


Dragons

by kingdomkey



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkey/pseuds/kingdomkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guardian dragon England and ward/child human America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons

The water is cool and clear, a contrast to the hot muggy afternoon, and Alfred perches on a small stone overlooking the pond. He peers over the side and into the shallows, where tadpoles have collected. He drops to his stomach and watches, his face propped up on his fists and his legs kicking in the air. The tadpoles hold his attention for much too long, he supposes when he is lifted from the pond and into the air.

"Albion!" he shouts in surprise, thrashing for just a moment before relaxing into his caretaker's clawed hold. He glares around the scaled paw at the great green dragon, who snorts rings of smoke in amusement.

"I thought you would be hungry." The dragon lowers Alfred, his tunic pinched between its claws, to the blanket they'd set by his glittering belly. Its wing extends, shading the boy as he digs into the basket for his lunch.

Alfred break some bread and covers it in layers of cheeses and meats before taking his first big bite. He looks up at Albion, whose head drops to the ground with a small groan. He swallows his mouthful, drinks a bit of wine, and speaks.

"What are you going to eat, Albion?"

The dragon's head shifts just slightly. "I will eat later," it whispers, "When you are safe and sleeping."

Alfred pouts and takes another bite. This time he speaks with a full mouth. "I hate it when you leave at night."

"Hm?" Albion's neck curls, allowing its head to turn enough that it can peer back at Alfred. "Why is that?"

Still pouting, Alfred turns his head away. He is quiet, listening to the sounds of wildlife around them. The dragon beside him grunts.

"Alfred? Are you going to answer me?" When it next speaks, it sounds vaguely intimidating. "I taught you better manners than that."

After another sip of wine, Alfred swallows and sighs. "...When I wake up at night, you're never there," he mumbles, eyes on his muddy feet. "It feels lonely."

The dragon's body shifts closer, until Alfred can feel scales press against his back. He leans against it, feeling the heat radiating from its body.

"I will always return to you, my boy." Albion's tail curls around until Alfred is comfortably cocooned in this enormous guardian's presence. "I will never let you go."


End file.
